Vasile
Vasile is a vampire who resides in the Dusk Chateau - a castle built on the mountains near the Rift of Cinders and the boss of the Shadowmoon mini-campaign in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Overview The Everlasting Prince has been a dark and vicious menace over the kingdom since its foundation. During the stage, Vasile mostly stays in the castle. At the start of every wave or every time the Moon is full, he walks to the balconies to taunt the player, where he can neither be selected nor targeted. After wave 15, Vasile will send out a large wave of Vampiresa before he attacks, heading towards the western exit. He has an ability to bite into a victim's neck healing himself by 450 HP. It kills soldiers unless they are lucky with dodge or Holy Grail, but deals just 150 True Damage to heroes. When he is defeated for the first time, Vasile will transform into a bat, fly back to the castle before emerging to attack for a second time, alongside a new wave of Vampiresa. This time, he chooses the eastern path and also possesses a much improved version of the Phantom Warrior's death aura. Besides, it affects both living and undead units. Tribal Axethrowers' Totem of Spirit cannot disable the aura. When Vasile dies, most enemies will also die immediately, except for a few Vampiresa that have not landed yet, who must still be killed before the stage ends. In the Heroic Challenge and Iron Challenge modes, after Vasile is killed, a businessman has decided to turn the Dusk Chateau into a haunted theme park, titled 'Dusk Chateau Scare Tour', with a box office already open at the entrance. Powers * Blood Drain: Chows down on a unit, rooting it in place, dealing 300-500 damage over time and healing Vasile for half of the damage dealt. * Death Aura: In the second phase of the fight, Vasile has an aura that has the same range and effect as a Phantom Warrior's, but instead deals 100 damage per second and affects all enemy units in his way, including undead ones. Strategies * Vasile himself is not a big threat, but his army of Vampiresa might easily overwhelm a badly-set defence. * Melee heroes or Knights Templar should not be sent against Vasile, as he will use Blood Drain on them, which will take out almost all of their health. * Crossbow Forts with Barrage shoot several targets with their bullets, so they might hit Vasile even with his minions blocking him. Their huge physical DPS also makes them a good choice against Vasile's army, consisting mostly of Vampiresa. * Ranged heroes like Bonehart and Nivus can attack Vasile without being killed by him. Quotes Like many other villains in the series, Vasile has a full repertoire of jarring taunts that he uses to unnerve his foes. Intro: * It's good you made it this far... eternity can be boring and I'm thirsty! During battle: * Evil is a point of view. * Listen to them, the children of the night. * I'm going to give you the choice I never had. * Denn die Todten reiten Schnell * No time for interviews! * We, vampires don't sparkle in the sun! * Fushta! * I intend to live forever...so far so good! * I love deadlines! * I cast very long Dark Shadows! * The blood is life... and it shall be mine! * True blood is thicker than water... and more tasty. When the Moon is full: * Oh, it's night-time. I was having... a daymare. * Have you danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? * La-La-La Man on the Moon! * Toniiiigh! Is the night of the vampire! After wave 15: * Let's go out for a bite! Related Achievements DEAD AND LOVING IT Defeat Vasile, the Everlasting Prince Appearances * Dusk Chateau Gallery The_Everlasting_Prince.jpeg|One of Vasile's quotes, "Fushta!" Vasile_Arrives!.jpeg|Vasile standing outside of his Chateau. He_Sucks!.jpeg|Vasile sucking blood from Cronan. Vasile_Flying.jpeg|Vasile floating to the exit. The_Death_Aura.jpeg|The second phase of Vasile, with his Death Aura. Vasile's_Defeat.jpeg|Vasile burns to ashes upon his death Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Enemies Category:Bosses